<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas 2020 by sakuranohiraishin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091106">Christmas 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranohiraishin/pseuds/sakuranohiraishin'>sakuranohiraishin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sakurazaka46 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranohiraishin/pseuds/sakuranohiraishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of the (two) stories I wrote for Christmas 2020.</p><p>Ch. 1: They have been close for so many years, and Hono finally gathers the courage to tell Hikaru how she feels about her.</p><p>Ch. 2: Kobayashi Yui feels like her feelings for Sugai Yuuka are inappropriate. Sugai Yuuka does not feel the same way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kobayashi Yui/Sugai Yuuka, Tamura Hono/Morita Hikaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. under the mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They have been close for so many years, and Hono finally gathers the courage to tell Hikaru how she feels about her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a Christmas present for <a href="https://twitter.com/Morisaka_Yuuka">Furu</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The small wind chime that hangs above the door of the café jingles when Hikaru throws the door open and runs inside, her cheeks red from the cold. She marches over to the heater and holds her hands just above it, moving her shoulders upwards at the same time so that her chin and mouth disappear under the large scarf that is wrapped around her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cheerful laugh catches her attention and Hikaru turns around, struggling to keep both of her hands above the heater at the same time. “Don’t laugh at me, Hono!” she whines towards her childhood friend, Tamura Hono, who is the sole reason why Hikaru took this detour on her way home after school. “It’s really cold out there, but of course you don’t feel that since you’ve been inside all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hono chuckles and walks over to her friend, a pen and notepad in hand. “You’ve been inside all day, too, Hii-chan,” she retorts, “and I didn’t force you to come here, you know. You could’ve gone straight home if you wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush creeps up Hikaru’s cheeks and she shifts herself closer to the heater, burying her face in her scarf as she mutters something unintelligible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hono approaches her and holds up her notepad, smiling knowingly. “You’re going to order the usual, aren’t you?” When she receives a nod, she jots the name of Hikaru’s favorite drink down on her notepad and pockets it, walking past Hikaru to check on a young male customer who’s sitting at a nearby table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru watches her friend’s back with a slight frown. Her eyes are glued to Hono’s lips when the older girl smiles at the young man in front of her - when she gives him the same smile she just gave Hikaru. Hikaru knows that is her customer service smile, so receiving it does not mean you’re special, but deep down, it still makes her feel a little odd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Hono returns to the counter and turns towards the coffee maker to prepare Hikaru’s drink. Finally sufficiently warmed up, Hikaru walks over to sit at a table near the counter to wait for her drink. “So, how has work been going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the same as always,” Hono shrugs slightly, looking over her shoulder to give her friend a smile. “And how was school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s boring these days.” Hikaru sighs and purses her lips slightly. “You’re not there after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hono laughs, sounding delighted. “Do you want me to say that work is boring without you, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re just going to say it in order to please me, then no.” Hikaru laughs, finding herself realizing that she somehow actually likes the thought of Hono being bored at work without her. Not because she wants her best friend to be bored, but because the thought of her own presence bringing Hono joy makes her oddly happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl approaches her table and places a steaming cup down, smiling. “Well, here you go. Enjoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru nods thankfully and immediately lifts the cup to her lips, shivers starting to run down her spine as the comfortable heat spreads in her body. “Ah… this is so good,” she sighs blissfully. Her eyes closed as she enjoys the feeling, she doesn’t notice the way Hono’s smile seems to widen at her reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Hikaru has taken a few sips from her hot drink, she puts the cup down to look at Hono, who is still watching her in mild amusement. “I can’t believe you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> improving at your job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying it tasted bad last time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it was great then too, but it’s even better today. Is that just because I was freezing, or did you add something special?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hono laughs and steps back behind the counter, holding up a small transparent bottle filled with a brown liquid. That is her special blend of flavoring that she mixes up with the flavored syrups that the café uses for its flavored drinks, and of which she refuses to reveal the name or exact mixture to anyone. “I put some of this in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh~... it’s delicious, so do it again next time, okay?” Hikaru gives her a bright smile in the hopes of convincing Hono to agree, but the older girl shakes her head, still grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I always do it, it won’t be special anymore,” she says, sounding amused but decisive. “I’ll keep it for the times when I think you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru purses her lips and pouts, much to her childhood friend’s entertainment. “Fine then. When does your shift end today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hono turns to check the clock that hangs above the counter. “I’ll be done in an hour and a half, so you can go home without me already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll wait for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I want to.” Hikaru lifts her cup to her lips again, ending the discussion with that movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl sighs, shaking her head with a soft smile. “Fine. Do you want to wait in the break room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru shakes her head. She wants to watch Hono work, even though she would never say that out loud. “I’m fine. If I wait here, I can order some more drinks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not healthy, Hii-chan.” Of course Hono would say that, being the big volleyball fan and sports person that she is. “And it’ll be expensive too, I can’t give you that many drinks for free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Hikaru doesn’t care; she has never cared about having to pay for the other girl’s services. Hono always does seem a little uncomfortable with it, but Hikaru doesn’t mind paying for the drinks her friend makes her; this is her work, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so she sits there in silence, her eyes on Hono’s back as the older girl walks around the café to take care of the various customers, the customer service smile plastered on her lips. Hono enjoys this job just enough, that much is visible in her eyes, but Hikaru knows that she is still hoping to make it big as a volleyball player. She often has to assist Hono with her training, throwing the ball at the older girl in the park or in one of their backyards so that she can practice her passes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The passion that Hono has for volleyball does not fully transfer to her job at the café, and sometimes Hikaru wonders how much happier her longtime friend would be if she could just play volleyball all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hii-chan?” Hono’s voice pulls her thoughts back to reality; the taller girl stands in front of her and glances down at the cup that Hikaru has unconsciously emptied at this point. “You want another drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks.” Hikaru smiles a little and nods while Hono already leans down to pick up the empty cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost a full hour to go until Hono’s shift will be over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walks around the café to serve the other customers, Hono occasionally glances back at Hikaru who is sitting at the small table near the counter. A hint of warmth sparks in the older girl’s heart when she thinks about how Hikaru looks like a cute, small animal with her face half hidden by the large scarf that is wrapped around her neck - and then she decides to never tell her friend that she thinks that way because Hikaru doesn’t like being called cute a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The customers, however, demand Hono’s attention, so she tries to push her fond thoughts of Hikaru to the back of her mind and focus on her work for the time being. And then her shift is finally over and her coworker comes to the counter, quietly telling Hono that she can leave now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru seems to perk up slightly when she sees Hono heading towards the break room, but she stays where she is, paying her bill with Hono’s coworker who just came to the front of the café. They talk for a few moments, simply exchanging courtesies, and then Hikaru gets up and heads over towards Hono who is just coming out of the break room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having taken off her green apron that is the work uniform of the café, Hono is now wearing her warm winter coat and a scarf that resembles Hikaru’s in terms of its pattern, but not its color. They bought these scarves together in the winter before Hono’s graduation from highschool thinking it would be fun to match their outfits one day, and while they have never gotten around to that, they do wear their matching scarves on an almost daily basis every winter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks good like this, Hikaru thinks to herself, with her eyes forming crescents above the edge of her scarf that covers almost half of her face; clearly, Hono is smiling even though her mouth is hidden beneath the colorful fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Hii-chan? You’re staring at me.” The words are accompanied by the chuckle that Hono often lets out when she is mildly amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Hikaru feels relieved that her own face is also covered by her scarf because this hides most of the slight blush that creeps onto her cheeks. “Oh, it’s nothing. I was just thinking about something.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>About you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be more accurate, but Hikaru is not sure Hono wants to hear that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl laughs and starts to head to the door of the café, leading the way as Hikaru follows her. “So, do you want to go straight home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru hesitates for a split second. “I do, but I still need to buy Christmas gifts for my parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s stop by one or two shops before we go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are a few smaller shops situated on the way from the café to the neighborhood that they live in, and both of them have bought Christmas presents there before, so Hikaru signifies her agreement with a small nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is still only the beginning of December, but there are already many Christmas decorations everywhere, as well as the occasional mistletoe hanging above some doors, and lots of strings of lights that have already been switched on as it is starting to get a little darker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cold,” Hikaru whines into her scarf, and it almost looks like she is making herself even smaller under her thick coat in order to preserve even the smallest bit of warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to remind you that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> said you wanted to buy presents and not me?” Hono chuckles, and then she reaches out and slips her hand into the pocket of Hikaru’s coat, closing it around the smaller girl’s own hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru’s eyes go wide and she stares down at the pocket of her coat, where their hands are now intertwined. “W-what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keeping your hand warm? We used to do this a lot, don’t you remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when we were kids, not when I was in high school and you in university…” But still, Hikaru doesn’t try to pull her hand out of Hono’s hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk like that for a while, their hands still intertwined inside Hikaru’s pocket. Only when they enter one of the stores does Hono let go of her childhood friend’s hand so that Hikaru can take a closer look at the items. They end up not buying anything in this particular store, and Hikaru loses the interest and motivation to enter any other shops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus, the two of them decide to head home, and as they approach their houses, Hono stops in her tracks. “Want to come to my house? You could sleep there, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I really?” Hikaru’s expression brightens a little. Hono has been busy with her studies and her job lately, so they haven’t been able to spend as much time together as they would have liked. “I’d love that.” She takes out her phone and sends her mother a text saying that she is going to sleep over at Hono’s house, already knowing that this is not going to be a problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hono’s mother greets her cheerfully. “It’s so nice to see you, Hikaru-chan, where have you been?” Hono’s entire family has been treating her like she’s one of them for years, and they are good at making Hikaru feel like she belongs here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru smiles a little. “Well, Hono was so busy, so I didn’t want to bother her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friend’s mother nods in understanding. “Well, dinner is almost ready, so can you two set the table for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hono hums in agreement and steps into the kitchen to take out some plates, followed by Hikaru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner passes with a pleasant atmosphere, and Hikaru notices that Hono’s house is already much more decorated for Christmas than her own house. Her parents always make sure to celebrate Christmas with her, but they are often busier than Hono’s parents and thus only get to decorate the house later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hono’s mother sends the girls off with a smile after they have finished eating, “Hikaru-chan hasn’t slept here in months, so I’m sure the two of you have lots of things to talk about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl blushes in slight embarrassment, but she does lead the way to her room eagerly, as if there are indeed things she wants to talk about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Hikaru stops in her tracks in the middle of the hallway and looks up in surprise. “Your mum put up a mistletoe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She always does, doesn’t she?” Hono’s words are accompanied by a slightly nervous laugh. “That’s nothing new.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… you’re right.” Hikaru steps forward, but suddenly, Hono is by her side, pulling her back under the mistletoe. “W-what-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller girl clears her throat, seeming a little embarrassed. “Well… people who stand under a mistletoe together are supposed to kiss, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru’s eyes go wide. “Oh my god, Hono, I’m not kissing you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not what I meant!” Now, Hono’s voice sounds more like a whine. “That’s not what I meant, listen to me. We’re not going to kiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru lets out a breath of relief, but then her eyebrows rise again when her longtime friend suddenly kneels in front of her. “Hono, what on </span>
  <em>
    <span>earth</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hono’s cheeks have gone completely red, but she is still looking up, staring straight into Hikaru’s eyes. “Morita Hikaru,” she starts, her hands suddenly fumbling with the pocket of her skirt, and then she takes out what seems to be a ring made from folded-up paper. “Will you be my girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while that feels far too long to both of them, it is silent. Then Hikaru speaks up slowly, “Out of all the ways you could have done this… this is what you decided on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A laugh escapes Hono’s lips and she sounds half relieved and half disappointed. “Why, is something wrong with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… don’t know if you’re being serious.” Hikaru also laughs, sounding a bit nervous and confused. “A paper ring, really? I hope you’re not joking because… yes, I’d love to be your girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hono’s eyes widen a little. After her longtime friend’s initial reaction, she already feared she might not get a positive response. “Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who suddenly started to mimic a proposal under a mistletoe, and you’re still wondering if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>serious when I say yes?” Hikaru rolls her eyes, but she takes the paper ring from Hono’s hand and slips it onto her own finger. Just as expected from the person who has been by her side for so many years, it fits her perfectly. “Would you prefer it if I’d said no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, why would you think that?” Hono finally gets back to her feet and brushes a few strands of hair behind her ear. “I wasn’t joking about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, because neither was I.” Hikaru lets out a breath and opens her mouth as if to say something else - but right in that moment, someone pats their shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two know what this means, right?” Hono’s mother points up at the mistletoe that hangs above them with a wide grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls’ eyes widen and Hono speaks up, shocked, “M-mum, did you hear-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother looks at her with an innocent expression. “Hear what? I’m just reminding you two of a very important Christmas tradition.” With that, she slips through the space between them and heads to her and her husband’s bedroom, leaving the two stunned girls in the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hono lets out a small groan. “Hii-chan, I’m-” She interrupts herself in surprise, watching with wide eyes as Hikaru stands on her tiptoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter girl leans in close and presses her lips against Hono’s for a split second. It is more a brief peck than an actual kiss, but Hikaru has already lowered herself back to her actual height and taken a step back by the time Hono’s brain processes what has just happened. “I… I’m tired, let’s go to bed?” the younger girl mutters, her cheeks red, and then she turns around and runs down the hallway to Hono’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hono stays where she is for a moment, staring after her - best friend? girlfriend? - still trying to come to terms with the fact that Hikaru just kissed her and then decided to go to bed even though it is still relatively early. “Hii-chan? What was that about, you know you don’t have to listen to my mum when she has her weird moments! Don’t go to bed yet, we have to talk!” With that, she rushes after Hikaru, now aware that they still have a lot of things to talk about.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kobayashi Yui feels like her feelings for Sugai Yuuka are inappropriate. Sugai Yuuka does not feel the same way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a Christmas present for <a href="https://twitter.com/bongchixinh">Chi</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If someone asked Yui what she likes about Sugai Yuuka, she wouldn’t be able to pinpoint exactly what it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is probably nothing different than what everyone else likes about her; namely, her kindness and how pretty she is. Yuuka always takes care of everyone, be it her friends or some random strangers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has taken care of Yui once, too - during a class trip that Yui’s class went on. Yuuka had been there to fulfill the role of a supervisor supporting the teacher, even though she was, and still is, a student herself. But her kindness and her sense of responsibility has led even the teachers to trust her with tasks like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yui had hated even the idea of going on a class trip; she was not particularly close to anyone in her class, and on top of that, she had just lost her father to a divorce. She had been in a horrible mood, but her mother had sent her on the trip anyways, saying that it might create an amazing opportunity for Yui to make some friends who would support her even in these bad times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being of a completely different opinion than her mother, Yui had made no effort to get close to anyone, and thus, nobody had made any effort to get close to her either. Once or twice, one of the roommates that had been forced upon her had half-heartedly invited Yui to sit with them for dinner, but Yui had silently refused and found herself a secluded spot in a dark corner of the dining hall where she could be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only one who had gone out of her way to try to make her feel more comfortable was Sugai Yuuka. She had carried the tray with her breakfast to Yui and sat down next to her, and maybe Yui had already subconsciously started to like her at that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuka has a smile that is so bright and innocent, it felt like a pure boost of serotonin to see her smiling. Yui had always known that she is not the only one who felt that way. However, she has only started to seriously think about it after their return from the class trip, after she seemed to have become more sensitive to the way Yuuka reacted to people’s actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl is always kind to everyone. She does people favors when they ask her to, she helps out the first-year students who get lost on their way to the classrooms, and when a teacher asks for her help, she agrees with an eagerness that surprises almost everyone around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of that often makes Yui feel strange whenever it comes to her mind. Ever since that class trip, Yui has been watching the back of her kind senior who always gives everyone her brightest smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These days, however, Yui does not enjoy watching Yuuka as much as she used to. She still meets her in the hallways of the school every now and then, but whenever that happens, Yui realizes again and again that the smiles Yuuka gives her are not solely meant for her. They are the same smiles that everyone else receives from her in response to whatever they ask from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And despite that, they still make Yui feel warm inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing, Kobayashi-chan?” Yuuka asks with that gorgeous smile of hers, unintentionally cheering Yui up almost instantly as she sits down next to the younger girl in the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Yuuka-senpai.” Yuuka gave her permission to call her that during the class trip where they first interacted, so Yui has stopped even thinking about the way she addresses the older girl. “I’m fine, and you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, to be honest, I’m a little exhausted,” Yuuka’s smile seems to slip a little, revealing the hint of exhaustion in her eyes. “There’s been… a lot of things going on lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yui nods slightly. She knows that; the school festival is going to take place soon, and she has heard that many clubs asked Yuuka for her opinion on their ideas for the festival. “I can imagine that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to do anything?” Yuuka breaks her disposable chopsticks apart and mutters an ‘itadakimasu’ before she lifts the first bite of her lunch to her lips, glancing at Yui encouragingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the school festival? No.” Yui goes to one of the music rooms every day to practice her guitar and saxophone playing skills there, but while most of the other ‘famous’ musicians in their school have been asked to accompany the choir or some solo singers for their musical performances, nobody has dared to do the same with Yui; maybe because of her usual cool and quiet attitude. “I’m not gonna do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuka looks surprised at first, but then a little disappointed. “Really? But during the class trip, you told me that you sing and play some instruments. What was it again… the piano and the guitar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the saxophone,” Yui mutters softly. “You remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I always hoped you might play or sing something for me one day.” Even though she is already bringing the next bite of her lunch to her lips, Yuuka looks dead serious as she says that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yui, on the other hand, has not taken a single bite from her food yet. “Are you… serious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuka nods, her mouth now filled with food so she can’t give a verbal reply. She tries to swallow quickly and then continues, “I would love to hear you sing at some point. Everyone says you’re really good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re just scared of me, I think.” Finally, Yui takes a small bite from her food and starts to chew on it. “Because I’m quiet and don’t talk to anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talk to me, isn’t that good enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No offense, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> talks to you. - No, that’s not what I mean…” The younger girl lets out a heavy sigh. “It’s just… most people aren’t as kind as you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that great of a person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, you are.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yui stuffs her own mouth with more food in order to keep herself from saying those words. For a while, they sit there and eat in silence, only listening to the familiar buzzing of the student body around them. Likely, people are looking at them; the famous, loved Yuuka sitting next to the antisocial Yui must be an unusual sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they part ways again because Yuuka has more people to meet, and once she is alone again, Yui heads to the Student Council office. She asks for permission to perform during the school festival, even though she was not originally planning to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… will you perform alone, then?” the President asks, a hint of worry in her voice. “All the other groups have already started practicing, it’ll be hard to put you in with someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I can sing and play the guitar myself,” Yui says, her voice and expression calmer than she feels inside. She has not performed in front of that many people in a long time - but if it will make Yuuka happy…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The President nods and notes Yui’s name, as well as the title of the song she will perform, down on the list of performers. “Alright. We look forward to your performance then.” - Whoever </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> is, Yui thinks, and she also dares to doubt that anyone other than Yuuka is truly excited for her performance. But she doesn’t voice those thoughts and instead thanks the President for signing her up for the festival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the following days, the two of them barely see each other. Yui spends most of her free time in an empty music room practicing her song for the school festival - she chose one that she has played quite a few times already, but since she is doing this for Yuuka, she wants to do even better. Yuuka, on the other hand, looks for Yui in the hallways occasionally, but she does not find her; thus, she does not notice that Yui has started to bring her guitar to school more often than she usually does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, the day of the school festival comes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yui sits in the music room, plucking at the strings of her guitar and humming to herself for one last time before her performance starts in two hours. Suddenly, the door is pushed open and the girl winces, her eyes widening. “Yuuka-senpai?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you are!” Yuuka exclaims, rushing into the room with a relieved smile. “I’ve been looking for you for a few days, is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. I’m sorry I made you worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuka gives her that warm smile that Yui loves so much, and only now does she seem to notice the slightly-more-formal-than-usual clothes that the younger girl is wearing. “You look… a little different, that dress suits you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yui looks down at the dark blue long dress that falls down to her ankles. “Thank you,” she mutters, suddenly a little shy. “I don’t get to wear it a lot, but I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you wearing it, though? Are you performing something with your class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… a surprise.” Yui didn’t want Yuuka to find out about this before her performance, but it is too late now. “Just… you should come to the gym in two hours.” After all, there is no point in performing if Yuuka doesn’t even watch her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuka’s expression brightens visibly. “Are you going to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise, I said,” Yui repeats a little more urgently, but a small smile appears on her face. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” the older girl relents, giving Yui a nod. “Alright, I’ll be in the gym in two hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It fills Yui with relief - the fact that she is not doing this for nothing, the fact that Yuuka will be there to watch her. She may act cool most of the time, but she still is just a quiet, shy girl who doesn’t like talking to strangers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two hours pass with Yui strolling around the school festival, looking at the other classes’ attractions as she waits for her turn to perform. She finally heads to the gym and accepts the microphone from one of the students who is helping out in the backstage area while they put another, smaller microphone on her guitar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, she steps out onto the stage once the previous performers have left. They give her a sidelong glance as they walk past her, one of them muttering something along the lines of ‘what is she doing here,’ but Yui decides not to let it get to her. She already knew people would find it weird that she decided to perform, but she is not doing this for them; she is doing it for Yuuka only.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The performance goes well. Once Yui finishes, it is silent for a split second and she can see it in the faces of many of the students in the audience, that they didn’t expect this from her. And then, one of them - Yuuka - starts to clap with a bright expression on her face, and everyone joins her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuka meets Yui just outside the gym a couple of minutes later. “What are you doing here already?” Yui asks in mild surprise. “There’s still a few other performances, don’t you want to watch those?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already saw many of them when they were practicing,” Yuuka waves her hand in dismissal. “And I needed to talk to you before you… leave and disappear or something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I’d disappear just like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuka’s eyes wander up and down Yui’s body, and then she nods. “Yes, I think you would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger girl gives in with a sigh and a wry smile. “Well, you’re right then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought so. After all, you’ve been avoiding me, right? While you were practicing for your performance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made that decision on a whim, and it was supposed to be a surprise, so of course I avoided you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you did surprise me.” Yuuka’s serious expression finally breaks up, making way for that genuine smile of hers. And this time, Yui thinks it might seem even warmer than it usually does. “Thank you, Kobayashi-chan. I really enjoyed your performance a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth blooms in Yui’s chest and she has to avert her eyes because she feels like a blush is spreading on her cheeks. “Just… Yui is enough, Yuuka-senpai. You can call me Yui.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yui-chan, then.” Yuuka nods affirmatively, and her happy expression makes the younger girl feel even warmer inside. It is then that Yui admits to herself that possibly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she might have feelings for Yuuka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization hits her particularly hard that evening; Yui grabs a pillow, presses it against her face and screams into it when she realizes that she does indeed like Sugai Yuuka, the school’s kindest, most beloved girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From that day on, Yui consciously hides from Yuuka. Whenever she sees the older girl in the hallway, she spins on her heels and hides in an empty classroom until Yuuka has walked past her. She hopes that running from her feelings will cause her to forget about them; because she is absolutely certain that if anyone finds out about this, she will never be allowed to live it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuka, of course, notices that Yui is avoiding her again. She initially thought they might be able to get closer now that Yui performed for her, but now she sees the younger girl actively avoiding her, even more so than she did before when they were just too busy to meet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days pass like that, and those days turn into a week, and that week turns into one and a half. Yuuka still sees Yui, and she also sees that Yui is always alone. That, even after her beautiful performance, nobody seems to care about her all that much. This fact makes Yuuka feel oddly sad, for a reason that she cannot name. Even so, she is too busy to spend much time looking for Yui and actually having a proper conversation with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One late afternoon, however, Yuuka is on her way out of her classroom and as she heads out of the school building, she walks past the music room. She stops in her tracks when she hears the sound of someone playing a saxophone, and when she peeks through the window in the sliding door, Yuuka recognizes Yui who is sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, her eyes fixated on some sheet music in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the younger girl finishes playing, Yuuka carefully slides the door open and steps into the room. “Yui-chan,” she speaks up softly, not wanting to scare her. “That sounded really nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yui does wince slightly, though she doesn’t let out any sound. Instead, she gives Yuuka a slow smile. “Thank you. What are you doing here? I thought you’d gone home already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my way home, yes… but then I heard you playing in here, and I remembered that we haven’t talked properly in a while.” Coming from anyone else, this might sound like a complaint, but Yuuka’s voice is full of kindness and concern even now. “Is everything alright? In your… life, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hint of guilt coils itself into the pit of Yui’s stomach. “Yes. Yes, everything is fine. I’m sorry… I’ve been avoiding you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least you’re admitting it yourself this time. If you’re busy, that’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not… I mean… yeah.” Yui trails off, letting out a sigh as she carefully places her saxophone in its case. “And you? How are things going for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuka accepts her attempt to change the topic of the conversation, not forcing Yui to dive deeper into their previous topic. “Well, I’m a little busy too. I wish it wasn’t like that; I would have come to meet you earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We’re friends, right? And yet we’ve never even hung out together outside of school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yui’s heart clenches a little. “Friends… you’re right. I should’ve tried harder to meet you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuka smiles softly, watching the younger girl pick up her bag and her instrument case. “Maybe we can spend more time together from now on, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe.” Yui goes silent as she falls into step with Yuuka, leaving the school building together with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while they talk about trivial things, and then Yuuka starts, “There’s this cute café nearby, maybe one day we can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yui stops in her tracks, gripping Yuuka’s wrist to make her stay where she is and pushing her against the wall of the house next to them. “Yuuka-senpai.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yui-?” The taller girl does not manage to finish her sentence because Yui raises herself to her tiptoes and presses her lips against Yuuka’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The surprise and shock are written all over Yuuka’s face, but Yui doesn’t see it. Her eyes are closed and she focuses completely on the feeling of Yuuka’s lips on hers - and then the moment is over because Yui realizes that they need to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yui-chan-” Yuuka starts again, her voice weak from the shock of having her first kiss taken by the younger girl. “What-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go. I’m sorry.” It feels like Yui’s brain has short-circuited as she spins on her heels and runs away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One part of her cannot believe that she just kissed Sugai Yuuka in an alleyway near the school - and the other part of her feels giddy and warm and like this was the best thing she has ever done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the best thing she has ever done. Yui clearly remembers the shocked expression on Yuuka’s face that she saw when she opened her eyes. This is not how things should have gone, she should have kept herself in check, and a part of her wonders how Yuuka feels now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>She must be disgusted, obviously. She probably knows a boy who’s been her best friend since childhood and who she has a crush on, and I’m just the poor delusional little girl who fell in love with her because she’s so pretty.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yui cannot hear any steps behind her back; Yuuka is not following her. Maybe this is the point where Yuuka, the one girl who always smiles at </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, will stop smiling at Yui, the one girl who feels like Yuuka’s smile saved her when she was in a dark place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feet keep running until she reaches her home. The small house, squeezed in the space between two bigger ones, is empty; her mother must be out shopping or staying late at work, and Yui wouldn’t want to have it any other way. She collapses on her bed and stays there, her face buried in her pillow; she doesn’t even have the energy to cry, it feels like the kiss and all the running that came after it have taken away all her energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her mother comes home that evening, she makes Yui a big cup of hot chocolate and watches a movie that they both like with her. That cheers Yui up a little, especially because her mother never asks why she is feeling bad. They talk about trivial things for the entirety of the evening, which thankfully takes Yui’s mind off Yuuka, until she excuses herself and goes to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that incident, Yui makes sure to avoid Yuuka even more than before. She may have hidden from her before; but now she stays as far away from the rooms that Yuuka has classes in as she possibly can, trying to not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> the older girl. For a while, it seems like things are going back to normal; Yuuka’s attention is taken up by other people, except this time, Yui tries </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to watch her. She drowns herself in music instead, spending even more time in the music room with her guitar and her saxophone. They are her best friends after all - they only make sounds when she wants them to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Yui finds herself forgetting about her feelings for Yuuka. They are still there; she just doesn’t think about them anymore. She has no reason to, now that she doesn’t see Yuuka anymore. Nobody talks to her about Yuuka, either, so not even that reminds her of the older girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day on which they meet again has been a good day so far, in Yui’s opinion. Everyone stayed away from her, like they always do, which means that nobody tried to annoy her either. Her thoughts are as far away from Yuuka as they can be, focused around a piece that she’s been practicing on the saxophone lately. She sits in the music room, playing a few notes and then noting something down on her sheet music, when the door opens. “Please leave me alone, I have permission to use this room,” Yui says, not even bothering to look up from her sheet music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” a voice responds, and Yui’s head shoots up in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is Yuuka’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yuuka-senpai?” she stutters, her eyes wide. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I finally have a free afternoon today, and I was wondering if you’d like to hang out with me for a bit.” Yuuka sounds like she is trying too hard to sound calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yui bites her lip and stares back down at her sheet music. “I’m sorry, I have to practice this piece.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to listen to that, then. And maybe we can talk for a bit afterwards, I feel like we’re in need of a serious conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are, indeed. Yui knows that very well, even if she hates to admit it. And this time, she also knows she cannot run away; Yuuka looks determined, as if she won’t let Yui leave before they have talked. So Yui lets out a small sigh and nods, placing down her saxophone in its case. “Fine then. I’ve been practicing for almost an hour already, I can stop now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you just didn’t want to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuka gives her a small smile. “I’m not mad at you, Yui-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be. I kissed you, even though we aren’t… I don’t know.” The younger girl deflates on her chair, running a hand through her hair. “I did something bad, I didn’t mean to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So... you wouldn’t do it again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yui jerks her head up, astonished. “Of course I wouldn’t! It was inappropriate, and… you don’t even like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuka’s eyebrows furrow slightly. “Who told you that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody, but I just know it. You could have anyone you want, everyone loves you, so why would you like me out of all those people?” The frustration is audible in Yui’s voice; she doesn’t want to have this conversation. It feels embarrassing to talk about this with her crush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Yuuka steps closer to her and places her hand under Yui’s chin, pushing it up gently so the younger girl looks at her. “Because you’re beautiful and talented.” With that, she leans in and gently presses her lips against Yui’s. “And because you already intrigued me back when we were on that class trip together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disbelief in her eyes, Yui sits stiffly in the chair until Yuuka moves back, a concerned expression on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t change your mind while you were avoiding me, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not! I just can’t believe you feel the same way... I mean, I’m not that great of a person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither am I, and yet everyone seems to love me. I can’t see why they do, really.” Yuuka chuckles softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to hold back her thoughts, Yui blurts out, “Because you’re beautiful and kind and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuka’s cheeks turn red and she shakes her head shyly. “Don’t say that… it’s embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s true.” Yui takes a deep breath. “So you’re serious? You’d be willing to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be more than willing.” With that, Yuuka leans in and kisses Yui’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day, when they leave the school building, their hands are intertwined, holding onto each other tightly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>